Skipper X (Epi: 54)
Chapter 1: New Shoes The four penguins were sleeping peacefully when their alarm went off waking all of them up. As each of them sat up they did their usual morning routine of checking their diapers. "It seems I'm wet and I think Rico is too" Private said looking at the larger penguin who merely grunted in reply. "Uh...it seems as though I made a boom boom" Kowalski said embarrassed detecting a weight in the back of his diaper. "That's alright Kowalski so did I" Skipper announced hopping out of his bunk and waddling over to the changing table and climbing up. "Who wants to change me?" he asked. Kowalski volunteered to be the one to change him as he was better at dealing with dirty diapers then Rico or Private. As he was changing his dirty diaper Skipper spoke up. "Ah there's nothing better than being a baby; wearing diapers, drinking from bottles, and lots of naps." "You do realize that we're not gonna be babies forever right cause one day we'll have to grow up" explained Kowalski. "Negative soldier, there'll be no growing up in this unit, not on my watch" Skipper retorted. He loved being a baby and wearing diapers and wasn't about to give it up. After being changed into a clean diaper Skipper waddled off to the kitchen for his morning bottle. He had just finished his bottle of fish coffee when the others walked in wearing fresh diapers and went about getting their own bottles. Skipper waited patiently for them to finish their breakfast. Afterwards Kowalski told everyone that he had a new invention that he wanted to show everyone and to come to his lab. The three penguins just shrugged and followed the scientist into the lab without question. Kowalski stood behind a table that held something covered underneath a white sheet. "Behold my latest invention!" he said before throwing off the sheet to reveal a pair of running shoes that were small enough to fit a penguin. They were red and yellow colored with lightning bolt decals on the side. "The super-fast sneakers!" Kowalski exclaimed proudly. "They look like regular old shoes to me" Skipper stated unimpressed. "But they do look stylish" complimented Private who sucked on his binky. "Hmm then perhaps I should demonstrate them for you" he said picking up the shoes and quickly putting them on his feet. "By all means its not like these things are going to surprise me" Skipper replied with a smirk at the taller penguin. Kowalski grinned and suddenly ran forward and seconds later was standing directly behind Skipper. Turning around quickly he asked "How in the world did you get behind me so fast?" "New shoes" Kowalski grinned. Next thing Skipper knew the penguin vanished as the sound of tapes being ripped open was heard. He turned around and saw that Kowalski was back behind the table only now was holding a diaper up with his flipper. Looking confused he wondered why the scientist was holding a diaper when he felt a chill in his lower regions. Skipper looked down seeing that he was suddenly naked (at least as naked as penguin could get) and realized that was HIS diaper Kowalski was holding. Meanwhile Private and Rico had burst out laughing at the sight of their diaperless leader. His cheeks red with anger and embarrassment Skipper ran up and snatched his diaper back quickly putting it back on, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" "Actually it kind of was" snickered Kowalski as he removed the shoes from his feet and placed them back on the table, "Anyway the shoes can allow any person or animal to travel at 250 miles per hour, pretty impressive huh?" Skipper just grumbled still sore from his humiliation. "Can you go faster then that?" Private asked curiously. "Well actually I built the shoes to be able to travel at the speed of light allowing the person to travel so fast that time would actually stop for that person, meaning that person wouldn't grow older or age in the slightest" Kowalski explained catching the leader penguin's attention. If the shoes could really keep someone from growing older then by using them he could stay a baby forever. Thinking this Skipper smiled and rubbed his flippers together. However as he was plotting he completely missed the part where Kowalski said that the shoes still had some bugs to work out. Covering the shoes back up with the white cloth Kowalski, Private and Rico started to leave the lab. "Are you coming Skipper, we going to pay Marlene a visit" Private said. "Uh sure I'll meet you there, just gotta take care of something first" he replied. "Oh okay then." The moment that Private was safely out of sight Skipper walked over to the table and yanked the cloth off, "Come to papa" he grinned. Chapter 2: Going fast! He managed to put on the super shoes without much difficulty thanks to the fact that Kowalski made them with straps instead of shoelaces. Not one of the penguins aside from brainac was capable of tying shoelaces yet. But then again penguins don't wear shoes so it was kind of pointless. Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Babies-Series Category:Fan-Series